<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Void in My Heart by JayJae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326262">The Void in My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae'>JayJae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk is a Teen, G!Fell, G!Fellswap, G!Papyrus - Freeform, G!Swap, Minor Body Horror, Nonbinary Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale AU, Voidtale, chara is a ghost, g!sans - Freeform, updated tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gasters from other universes are being killed one by one. The murderer has yet to be identified, but there are suspects. The G brothers need all the help that they can get. One version of Frisk seems to be promising... As they investigate, G and Paps discover that they may not be truly alone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<b> <em>Definition</em> </b> <em> of </em> <b> <em>maleficence</em> </b> <em> . 1a : the act of committing harm or evil. b : a harmful or evil act.” </em></p><p> </p><p>With a satisfied hum, Frisk turned their phone off and returned to their homework. They were supposed to be working on a creative writing piece for their English course, but it was proving to be difficult. Words were so subjective; many people interpret them so differently. Maybe they should ask Toriel for help... However, would that be considering cheating if Toriel was a teacher there? </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should just forget about it.” Ah, there she is. Chara, the ghost girl that fancied following Frisk around trying to cause trouble. She hovered over them, looking over their shoulder. Mentally, she might be older than Frisk, but she was forever stuck in a child’s body. </p><p>“After all, Frisky, you suck at this sort of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you paid so much attention to me. I’m flattered.” Frisk hummed, scribbling some ideas for their story in the margins of their notebook. Chara sputtered, then slammed her hand down on their desk. </p><p> </p><p>“No! It’s not like that, you self-absorbed bastard and you know it!” She barked. Oh boy, did he really... Frisk wore a smirk, and returned to their homework. Chara let out a huff and took a seat on Frisk’s desk. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m in the middle of something, here...” Frisk sighed. Chara crossed her legs, pleased with herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I’m bored. Why don’t we play video games? I promise I won’t destroy your controller again.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d rather finish my homework first.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so laaaaaame.” Chara whined. “Remember how cool you were in the Underground? We should go back to that. Relive those memories, y’know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but no.” Frisk sighed, gathering their things and storing them away. There’s no way they can get work done with Chara being like this. “I told you, I’m never going to reset. I’m happy here and going back would be pointless.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you’re such a goody-two-shoes. I’m gonna go, since you’re so boring.” She sighs. In moments, she faded away and finally left Frisk at peace in their room. <br/>This was, unfortunately, a normal occurrence. It wasn’t every day Chara bothered them, but it did happen often. Chara will forever remain a soulless ghost, haunting the one that could undo her suffering. Frisk, however, refuses to give her what she wants. So, instead, they try to entertain her: playing games, pulling (harmless) pranks, and other activities. Frisk came to learn that Chara was a child at heart, no matter how old she was, mentally. Five years passed, and she still continues to pursue her goal, determined as ever. Frisk almost admires her for her stubbornness; they’re not sure if they could stay so strong-willed like her for so long. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, where did the time go? It was already dinnertime. Frisk left their desk and made their way downstairs. They probably didn’t hear Toriel call for them thanks to Chara’s antics. <br/>The house was just as clean as ever. Toriel and Frisk both liked to keep everything neat. Especially Toriel, now that she has a little online store to sell her cute, knitted (or was it crochet?) charms. It might have been a small house, but it was much better than the underground. At least Frisk thought so. Toriel absolutely loves having a garden now - well, she likes the snails that show up in her garden anyway. She loved the little things so much, she has all sorts of knick-knacks of them scattered about the house. </p><p> </p><p>“There you are my child!” Toriel exclaimed from the kitchen. “I figured you were absorbed in your studies, so I didn’t come get you...” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Mom. I was just being haunted again. I didn’t get much done today...” Frisk sighed, taking their seat at the dining room table. Toriel frowned, and returned to fixing up Frisk’s plate. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, my child. Do you want me to speak with your homeroom teacher to extend your deadline?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Frisk sighs. “I’ll just do a little extra work either tonight or at lunch tomorrow.” Toriel nods and brings over two plates. Salisbury steaks, mashed potatoes and a little salad on the side. Those cooking classes Toriel took those years ago really paid off (Frisk wasn’t sure if they could ever force themselves to eat snail pie again). </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I know how much you struggle in English class....”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be okay, Mom, I promise.” Frisk reassured her, wearing a gentle smile. She nods and takes her seat at the table. <br/>There’s a peaceful quiet at the table. Toriel would occasionally bring up something funny that had happened to her, or Frisk would talk about their school life, but overall, it was calm. So much had happened over the last five years - Frisk starting highschool was one of the bigger things that’s happened (at least that’s how everyone treats it). <br/>Sans swears that he’s getting old and kept making <em>really</em> bland puns. To which Toriel laughed as wildly as ever. Papyrus had tried giving advice to Frisk after watching several teen dramas. Even though some were somewhat outlandish (“-and if one of your friends end up being a werewolf, just know that we’ll accept them too!”) a lot of his advice did help a bit and had good intentions. Undyne taught Frisk how to defend themself properly, since they were kind of lousy at it in the Underground. Alphys offered to help Frisk whenever they needed a tutor - and many others have helped Frisk out in some way. Even Chara, albeit indirectly. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Frisk prepared for the morning and promptly went to bed. Another end to a good day. How.... Interesting... These things that have happened. Not a single reset has occurred. Yet, this child bears knowledge of the greatest enigma yet. It’s no wonder why “they” have kept a close eye on this timeline - this universe. There appears to be no sign of intervention yet, so for now “they” will just keep an eye on this particular universe. </p><p> </p><p>At school, Frisk was known as a “teacher’s pet”. It certainly didn’t help that Toriel worked at the same school, despite teaching a different class altogether. This particular high school was joined with junior high classes. The two different students were kept separated for the most part - even lunches were scheduled at different times. The two classes would still see one another in passing, or even some of the junior students would share classes with the high school students for college prep classes. Toriel taught at a sixth grade level, while Frisk was in ninth. </p><p>In Frisk’s class, they were the bookworm - the one other students would go to for tutoring. Especially for math and sciences. When it came to the arts and English courses, however, Frisk needed their own tutor. Thank whatever God is out there for MK. MK was passionate about the arts and adored English classes. He really helped Frisk out in those areas (though Frisk has always averaged about a C despite their efforts.) </p><p> </p><p>“Y’know,” MK sighed, leaning against the lockers beside Frisk. “I can’t figure out at all how you failed at rainbow.” Frisk rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t <em> fail </em> MK, I passed just fine, you dork.” </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s the <em> rainbow </em> Frisk!” MK exclaimed, using his head to push off of the lockers. “I’m just- how did you mess up the order. That’s like, messing up the alphabet.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, indigo and purple look the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No, they don’t, Frisk. </em>Oh my God, are you colorblind? I mean, not that it’s a bad thing, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not.” Frisk huffed, closing their locker. “.... Mom had me tested.” MK let out a loud cackle, making other students turn their attention to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Frisk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Frisk laughed, giving MK a playful smack with their textbook. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for History Class, you nerd.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m behind ya.” </p><p> </p><p>Classes went on, time passes, and all seems well. Unbeknownst to them all, a horrible fate to fall onto an innocent monster outside of their reaches. In another realm, there’s an endless blackness. Where there were no laws of nature, no life, nothingness. It both connects universes, and can rip them apart. This realm is known as The Void. It is an unbreakable darkness that cannot be contained. Now, nothing can survive for long periods of time in The Void, however, a professor somehow made it possible to stay stable in this nothingness. This one professor still remains hidden to the eyes of many, but a single child may have caught a brief glimpse of this enigma. <br/>While this professor remains hidden, others in different dimensions are not as clever. In other universes, they either have ulterior motives, or they crave companionship. Either way, these others have made themselves known one way or another... Which made them easy targets. </p><p> </p><p>“Two of them have been killed. We don’t know what happened to the third.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, do you believe the same thing happened to us? That he was murdered as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. The professor didn’t really leave much to be discovered. The only thing we can do is stop this crap from happening to other universes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t this be in better care to the others? The Outercodes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.... But this hits pretty close to home.”</p><p> </p><p>Uncertainty filled the air, making them fall quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“.... I’m gettin’ the kid. They saw the guy somehow. They might be able to help out somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, please-”</p><p> </p><p>“We need all the help we can get now. I dunno what else to tell ya. I’ll just.... I’ll be back, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Once more, a still silence. Could this version of the child really help them somehow? Just because they knew about the professor? Many other versions of the child knew about him, but why was “he” so fixated on this one? Was it that this one never reset? Never gave into the temptation of using their powers? What about this child made them so different....? It gave “him” pause - made him wonder what his brother’s thought process was....</p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting. Frisk finally managed to finish their creative writing homework thanks to MK’s tutoring after class, but surely Toriel would have been worried by now. Frisk didn’t mean to stay as long as they did and they had forgotten to message her. They ran as fast as they could down the block, just a little bit outside of the little town. <br/>Once they reached the dirt path, their house was in view. Hopefully, Toriel wouldn’t be too cross with them once they explained themselves. They would have texted her, but one, Toriel almost never checks her messages because she had turned off notifications, and two, Frisk’s phone battery had died. </p><p>Suddenly, seemingly nowhere, a monster appeared on the dirt path and Frisk ran into them. They fell onto the ground and looked up at the monster before them.</p><p> </p><p>“.... Sans?” They almost didn’t believe what they saw. This Sans was taller, with two deep cracks on his face - one over his socket and one under. He wore a black jacket with tan-ish fur around the hood, a gray turtleneck, black jeans and a pair of laced, black boots that came up to his knees. Though his skull had a vague shape of the Sans Frisk knew, this... Wasn’t exactly Sans. The monster arched a brow at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh... Didn’t think you’d recognize me, kiddo.” He scoffed. “Or that I’d run into ya this soon. Guess I got lucky.” Frisk pulled themself off the ground, keeping their gaze on this Sans-like monster. He... Sounded similar to Sans too, but... What happened to him?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re... Who are you, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, kid. You had it at the first guess.” He sighed. “But if ya wanna make yourself feel better, call me G.” </p><p> </p><p>“What... Are you doing here, G...?” </p><p> </p><p>“Simple. Came for you.” He stated, pushing his hands into his pockets. “Look, I dunno how to go about this, but the short ‘n simple story is this: we need your help. Somehow, you saw Gaster, you found a couple of his followers and you never had to reset to find him. Either you’re one extremely lucky kid who’d odds ended up in your favor, or you knew there was a lot more goin’ on in the background.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that....?” Frisk began to step away from G, feeling uneasy with how much he knew about them. </p><p> </p><p>“We watched ya, and don’t act all surprised. Alphys watched you too when you were in the Underground.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I was a kid! When I didn’t know how freaking weird and creepy that was!” Frisk shouted. G sighed and rolled his eye lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, kiddo, I’m runnin’ out of patience. I said my piece. We need your help. There’s something out there killin’ Gasters and we need all the help we can get. Anyone who knows about Gaster at all will be a big help. So, come with me or don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t think about this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The sooner, the better, kiddo. What’s it gonna be?” G said. Frisk was riddled with uncertainty. They didn’t even know where G came from, or if G had any ulterior motives. This would mean leaving their home, leaving Toriel and the very peace they wanted for monsterkind since they were ten. It’s getting darker and Toriel would be coming out to look for them, surely. </p><p> </p><p>“I... I’m sorry, G. Not tonight. I really need some time to think. I can’t just leave right now. Mom is gonna be so worried about me and... I’m sorry.” They reply with a heavy heart. It’s upsetting that monsters are being killed, but Frisk is just a kid. They knew this. They aren’t some detective or something. This just... Didn’t feel like something they had to do. G sighed and stepped aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll give ya some time. Get your things and whatever. I’ll be ‘round.” Without another moment spared, Frisk sprinted to their home. They ran inside and slammed the door shut. That.... He wasn’t Sans... But he was a lot like Sans too.... Who the hell was he, really? And what happened to him?!</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk? My child? Are you alright?” Toriel rushed to the door, where she saw Frisk slumped over the door, panting. “Are you hurt?! What happened?!” She ran to their side, turned them around and inspected them for any signs of struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m okay... I just.... Didn’t want to worry you...” Frisk murmured. “I... Lost track of time and my battery died, so I couldn’t call you... I’m sorry...” She pulled him into a tight embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my child... I was so worried, but I’m glad you’re okay... Don’t you worry...” She let them go and straightened out their messy hair. “How about you go wash up and I’ll have dinner ready for you? We can eat in the living room and watch a movie tonight? How does that sound, my child?” She offered. That... Sounds really nice actually. For what just happened, Frisk wanted to think about G’s offer with a clear mind, so they’ll just have to come back to it later.</p><p> </p><p>At long last, it was bedtime. Frisk just wanted to sleep this off and come back to G if they can find him. Whatever G wants from them, Frisk doesn’t think they can handle the situation. They already went through enough when they were ten, they’re not ready for another adventure anytime soon. <br/>Though as they fell into bed, their mind flooded with thoughts of Gaster. They remember seeing him, or what they thought was him, in that empty room. If it was Gaster, what was he doing there? If it wasn’t, then why try to hide in the first place? They recalled meeting the followers - their words echoing in Frisk’s head. The things they heard.... The entry seventeen... The hidden rooms...<br/>Their thoughts were cut short as a familiar sound echoed in their room. Frisk had just entered a Fight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter includes a character death. Scroll about a third of a way of the story to skip it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter includes a character death. To skip ahead, scroll about a third of the way. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk jolted up from their bed and frantically looked around their room. No monster was present, but they were still in a Fight regardless. The options were presented before them: Fight, Act, Item or Mercy. The scene before them was void of color and their Soul was present. As they surveyed their room, they noticed breathing - raspy, shallow breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know you’re here! I won’t hurt you! Please, come out of hiding.” They called out. Before their gaze, a black ooze pulled itself from the shadows, forming a puddle in the center of Frisk’s room. This puddle slowly morphed into a figure of a man, a very thin one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>P..... Please.....”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice was broken, small.... Scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, what’s wrong? I can help you.” Frisk climbed out of their bed and approached the figure. “If you need healing, I can-” The figure suddenly grabbed them by the shoulders and loomed over them. Here, Frisk could see their cracked face. Two empty sockets with no mouth, hiding under the shade of their hood. They were very similar to the monster Frisk saw in that empty room all those years ago - the monster Frisk assumed to be Gaster. This one is... Different. This one was as thin as a twig and took more of a form than the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>I... Don’t want to die....” </span></em><span>His face cracked where their mouth would be. Frisk’s eyes widened in horror as they watched this monster’s face distorted, his face tearing apart as a mouth formed. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“</span><em><span>I-I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!!” </span></em><span>His screams shook Frisk to the core. His grip restricted their movement, unable to select any of the presented options. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“</span><em><span>I can’t go back there... I can’t go back to that evil place.... I don’t want to be alone. I can’t be alone again. Please, please, human, don’t let me die alone...!” </span></em><span>His thin body was beginning to melt on the floor and his grip weakened. Tears ran down the monster’s face, dripping off the torn pieces of his face. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can heal you! I-I know a little healing magic! Just let me go and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“It’s... Too late child...”</span></em><span> The monster was at Frisk’s eye level now. “</span><em><span>I can feel my strength leaving me... I do not have much time... The darkness is creeping in. I’m... So cold....”</span></em><span> The monster clung desperately to Frisk with multiple hands. “</span><em><span>I.... Don’t want to be alone... I’m so scared, human... I don’t want to die... I...”</span></em><span> His figure fell onto the floor, bringing Frisk down with him. Frisk could only watch on, horrified as the life drained from his face.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“</span><em><span>I’m sorry.... That I frightened you.... That I forced you into a Fight.... It was- It was the only way to...”</span></em><span> Silence... A heavy silence weighed on Frisk’s ears as the monster before them melted away, revealing his Soul from his chest. It cracked in the center, then split into two pieces. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“</span><em><span>I’m sorry.... That I couldn’t do enough for you two...”</span></em><span> The monster wheezed weakly. His grip finally let Frisk free. Instead of shattering, like most monster Souls, The two pieces flew off, vanishing. Frisk never had seen a monster die before them before. The sight of the body plagued their mind and made their stomach churn. As soon as the Fight ended, Frisk grabbed their coat hanging from the foot of their bed and sprinted outside. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chilly nighttime air only seemed to make things worse. The difference from their warm house to this made their stomach worse. They strayed off from the dirt path and leaned against a tree. They tried to repress the bile building up, threatening to spill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>G, meanwhile, wasn’t too far off. His mind plagued him with worst case scenarios that forced him to stay close to the house. He was either pessimistic or had a sixth sense when it came to these sorts of things. So when he heard a kid toss their cookies, anxiety made him move and frantically look for Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo? Where are ya?” He called out. Frisk was too weak to speak and was still processing all that had just happened. Eventually, G found the teen behind a tree, panting and wiping bile from their mouth. Poor kid... Unfortunately, he had no idea what happened and G wasn’t... Exactly good with kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh... You alright?” He asked. No, of course they weren’t “alright”, dumbass. Frisk didn’t answer him for a while. They did appreciate at least someone being there with them, even if it’s someone they barely know. Well... G had enough of Sans in him that made Frisk trust him enough. After catching their breath and calming down, they straightened up and sighed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just saw someone die...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“.... Was it Gaster?” G asked, averting his gaze to the ground. Frisk couldn’t say. They wanted to believe it was Gaster, but they weren’t sure. G nodded and sighed, </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Alright kid. C’mon. Lets get ya cleaned up.” Frisk’s gaze shot up, meeting G’s. “Look, I know you still ain’t sure about helping us out, but I know you can’t go back there and you probably wanna know more about what the hell’s going on. So, c’mon. Least I can do is give ya a place to clear your head.” G’s offer does sound tempting. However, Toriel’s calls could be heard from the house. She’s shouting for Frisk, her voice trembling and frantic. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“She’s not gonna understand what happened. I need an answer now, kid. Come with me or go back.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... But Mom.... I have to let her know I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can let her know when you come back.” G snapped. “Look, we don’t have the time! Stay or come with me!” Frisk glanced back at the house, then back to G. How could they explain all this to Toriel? They knew she’d try her best to understand, but this all seemed... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel grew more anxious as time went on. Black puddles in Frisk’s room and no Frisk. She had heard them running out of the house and slamming the front door open, but she couldn’t find a single trace of her child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk?! Frisk, where are you?! Please, answer me! Where are you, my child?!” She cried, searching desperately. She then ran outside, following the dirt path from their house. She smelled something rancid off to the side of the path, and discovered a puddle of bile beside a tree, but still no other signs of Frisk. Toriel clung onto her ears, as if to stop the racing, horrible thoughts running in her head. Something terrible happened to her child, and there was no answers as to what happened. Stricken with grief, she screamed and cried into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Frisk had experienced what Sans’ shortcuts are like. They’re very disorienting at first. The world around you fades away, and you feel as though you’re floating or falling. Without someone there to keep you grounded, you could easily get lost in this emptiness. Usually, they only last for a moment. It never bothered Frisk much, but they heard from others that it makes them feel sick when they experience it for the first time. </span><span><br/></span> <span>However, this shortcut with G is... Different. It surely lasts longer than a moment, but now it feels as though the two of them are flying through the emptiness. G had his arm around Frisk, holding them close to him. His expression was calm, but clearly troubled. </span></p><p>
  <span>Eventually, a house came into view. Most of it was monochrome, black and white with shades of gray, but there were extensions that were... Oddly colored? One chunk of the house was hastily painted red with a jet black roof. Another was red as well, but the black was a trim and the roof was wooden planks instead of tile. G stopped right at the front door, setting Frisk down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, when we get in, I’ll set you up in my room, okay? I’ll take the couch tonight.” He spoke while he unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Where are we?” Frisk asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pocket dimension. I’ll explain later.” G opened the door and nudged Frisk in by the shoulder. The inside wasn’t at all what Frisk was expecting. The interior was simple, yet had gentle elegance to it. There were a variety of different plants scattered about. On the left was the living room, complete with a couple of black recliner chairs and a couch. To the right was the kitchen and dining room. The counter kept the two rooms parted. Directly ahead was a staircase, where Frisk could see two doors. There appeared to be a hallway that lead to the left, but was hidden behind a wall. This house should be impossible, but then again a lot of “impossible” things have happened tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering, a tall figure stepped out from behind the kitchen wall. They surely looked like Papyrus, minus the cracks in his face and his overall wardrobe change. He still wore his bright red scarf, but now wore a long, black coat, a white shirt and black slacks. He was also much taller than the Papyrus Frisk knew, and Papyrus was already pretty tall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sans! You’ve returned! Glad to have you return home safely. Ah, and this must be the genius-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Paps, not a good time.” G interrupted. “Kid had a rough night. Can ya watch ‘em while I get my room ready for ‘em?” Papyrus glanced at G and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, very well. Frisk, make yourself at home! I’ll prepare some tea for you.” He states, making his way to the kitchen with long strides. Tea sounds pretty good right about now... Frisk’s throat still stung from the bile. Without another word, G made his way upstairs and entered the first room on the left. Frisk took a seat at the dining room table and folded their hands in their lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully my brother was kind to you. Sans can be kind of... Prickly sometimes.” Papyrus sighed, waiting for the kettle to come to a boil. “But I swear, he’s still Sans despite everything that’s happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know....” Frisk murmured, keeping their gaze on a tiny spot on the table. Papyrus frowned and gathered ingredients for Frisk to doctor up their tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a lot has happened in such a small amount of time. I understand if you’re overwhelmed, Frisk.” He reassured them. “If you prefer, we can switch topics.” Frisk nodded. “Very well!” Papyrus turned his attention to the small human. “Goodness, you’re much tinier than I imagined. Sleeping in my brother’s bed would probably swallow you up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh... Yeah, he is pretty tall compared to the Sans I know.” Frisk chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you need extra blankets or pillows, you let me know! I have more than plenty.” Papyrus poured the boiling water into a mug, and promptly dipped the tea bag into the water. “Also, if my brother’s mattress is not to your liking, my room is open practically any time. I swear, he could sleep on a stone if he desired.” Papyrus sighed. Frisk let out a small laugh. These two may be different from the Sans and Papyrus they knew, but they’re still brothers. At least their little jabs at each other stayed the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Papyrus.” They said with a soft smile. Papyrus replied back with a smile of his own and brought Frisk’s tea, along with cream and sugar cubes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need to recover, Frisk. No matter what Sans says, we have some time.” He gives Frisk a gentle pat on the head and walks into the living room. This Papyrus was more elegant and gentle compared to Frisk’s Papyrus. Sure, Papyrus was always caring and did everything he could to help out someone who was in need, but this one was more... Calm, gentle... He had a nurturing aura about him. Which was something Frisk really appreciated right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear God, you’re a disaster.” Papyrus murmured, making Frisk almost choke on their tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not at home most of the time. Don’t judge me.” G huffed from upstairs, throwing out a bundle of clothes at his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s no excuse for your room to be a pigsty, you lazybones.” Papyrus sighed, gathering the couple of socks that fell from the bundle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> my room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“You </span><b>just</b><span> said you’re barely home!” Papyrus countered. Suddenly, a blast of socks flew from G’s room, directly targeting Papyrus. Papyrus summoned a wall of bones, blocking the “attack”. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“You’re being childish.” He huffed. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaw, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>moooooooom!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” G whined, leaning against the railing. “What if I wanna be a pile of lazybones? Hm? What’cha gonna do? Ban me from smoking in the house again? Ya know that doesn’t work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. No shortbread cookies from me then in a while.” Papyrus stated, turning on his heel and walking away. G rolls his eye lights and leans his skull into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Oh noooo.... Whatever shall I dooooo?” He sighed dryly. He turns his attention back to Frisk, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Hey kiddo. Room’s ready whenever you need it. As you can see, it’s all cleared out, heh...” </span><span><br/></span> <span>Frisk nodded, sipping at their tea. Papyrus had disappeared behind the kitchen wall again, the sound of descending footsteps echoed before the door closed. Ah, so they have a basement? G fished something out from his jacket and made his way to the front door. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have a smoke, alright, kid? If ya need anything, I’m gonna be in the front.” He said before leaving. Now that they’re alone, Frisk was finally able to take in everything that happened. It’s strange... Seeing different versions of the people they once knew. Even though their banter was different, it still seemed.... Familiar, in a way. The warmth of the tea put Frisk at ease, and this atmosphere made them feel safe... Finally, they felt drained. Everything that’s happened to them tonight, the emotional and physical, finally caught up to them. At last, their body was able to relax and Frisk now felt so heavy and weak. They finished about half their tea before they dragged themself off the table and went into G’s room. There, they fell into the bed and very shortly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... Do you really think this child can help us, brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, but what other choice do we have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could gather the one from Fell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. The guy’s pretty intense. Frisk’s had enough intensity for one night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.... I finally have a reading. Swap Gaster has died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... Do you think.... The things we went through.... The others experienced that as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... That... Hm... Good question. Welp, guess I’m heading over to the Fell verse when I have the chance.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A face from another universe is tossed into the picture and the important answer becomes crystal clear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! As of right now, I've made a blog about this AU, so if you have any questions or you want to know more about side stuff that I can't put into this fic, then you can check it out here!:</p><p>https://v01dtale.tumblr.com/</p><p>I only have the rules right now, but I'm hoping I'll post more content about it soon!<br/>Thank you for reading and the kudos! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>There was this fuzziness.... The border between reality and dreams... The odd feeling that something is different. Frisk opened their eyes, taking in their surroundings. This... Is not their room. They laid on a spring mattress with a single, thin blanket. Turning their head, they see a desk, littered with food wrappers and water bottles, along with papers that they can’t read. The walls were stark white and the carpet was a stormy cloud gray. As they sat up, Frisk noticed clothes were scattered by the foot of the bed, leading to a pile half-hidden in the closet. </span><span><br/></span> <span>They blinked, and rubbed their eyes. Yes, that’s right... Everything that happened last night... G and Papyrus.... Actually, did Papyrus have a nickname like G? They would have to ask. Right now, Frisk had one thought on their mind: where’s the bathroom?</span></p><p>
  <span>They scurried out of G’s room, just in time for Papyrus to step into the living room. Papyrus waved and opened his mouth to greet the child, but was quickly interrupted,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please tell me which room is the bathroom?” Frisk quickly asked, their voice cracking a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, of course. Down the hall and the first door to the left.” He replied. Not another moment was wasted. Frisk hurried down the hall and followed Papyrus’ instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when you’re finished in there, I’ve made you some breakfast. You’ll need your energy for today!” He called from downstairs, before Frisk shut the door. Thank God he managed to convince G that having a bathroom wasn’t a stupid idea. Especially since they were both considering inviting humans here eventually. He strolled into the kitchen, setting a plate for Frisk when they came back. Two pancakes, eggs, bacon - everything that would make the perfect, hardy breakfast. Frisk had a lot to learn before they could begin to assist them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Papyrus understood, the child was aware of different timelines, despite not ever resetting. Perhaps they knew the possibility and didn’t dare to explore more than what was already given to them. However, timelines were very different from universes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wasn’t expecting a buffet.” Frisk commented, snapping Papyrus from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I wanted to make sure you had your fill!” He chimed. “Now, how do you like your toast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Golden brown, please.” Frisk took their plate and carried it to the dining room table. “Hey, Papyrus, do you go by something different...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Why do you ask- Oh! Is it because Sans prefers to be called G?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of...” Frisk sighed. “It’s just... I have the Papyrus that I know in my world and then there’s you and...” Papyrus nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to differentiate. I understand. If it’s easier for you, G sometimes calls me Paps. Will that work?” He asked, turning to Frisk and awaited their confirmation. They replied with a curt nod. “Very well then! Now, why don’t you eat? Would you like some tea or coffee for the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Bluh, coffee is gross. Tea’s fine, or juice, if you have any.” Frisk said, making a face. Paps chuckled and quickly went to work. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Frisk wondered what Toriel was doing about now. How worried and scared she must be for them... They could almost picture it - Toriel coming downstairs to an empty table, welcomed by silence and so lost without her child. They hoped Sans and Papyrus would help her... Or even Asgore. Even though Toriel was harsh to Asgore in the beginning, she eased up on him after seeing him change over time. Frisk still isn’t too sure where their relationship is now, but that’s for Toriel and Asgore to figure out. They just wanted Toriel to be okay... </span><span><br/></span> <span>Paps could only try to imagine what it’s like being Frisk right now. How lost, confused and scared they must be... He remembers what it’s like to be ripped away from what was once familiar and thrown into a strange and unknown realm. Everything was overwhelming and he had felt as though his life before this was a lie - a trick to make him feel safe. Things are much better now, and he knows better than that.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good, the kiddo’s up.” G huffed, sitting up from the couch. Frisk jolted in their seat, not expecting G to be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How on Earth did you sleep through all the noise I was making?” Paps questioned while raising a brow. G yawned and pulled himself off from the couch. “I swear, the house could be on fire and you’d sleep right through everything...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” G groaned. “Coffee made yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Please eat something while I get it ready. You need that energy too.” With that said, Paps turned swiftly on his heel and returned to his current task. “Dealing with anyone from the Fell universe is going to be draining for you.” Frisk glanced between them, expecting an explanation. Fell universe? What does that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘cha mean ‘Feel’ universe?” G commented, wearing a sly grin as he stepped up to the counter and leaned against it by his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> typo and three in the morning. Cut me some slack.” Paps huffed, at last getting a cup of orange juice for Frisk. Guess they’re not getting that explanation yet. Once Paps dropped off the juice, he quickly went to work with the coffee machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. As honorary big brother, it’s my job to pick on you. Sorry, Paps, I don’t make the rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to like breaking them, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeey, c’mon. We wouldn’t be here now if I was a perfect lil boy scout, now would we?” G smirked. Paps rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t think of a good counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Oh hush. Less talking, more eating.” He huffed. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Breakfast continued on like this. The brothers bantered while Frisk ate in comfortable silence. G didn’t have much to eat, only grabbing a pancake and using it to hold his scrambled eggs and pieces of bacon, like a taco. Paps had a meal similar to Frisk’s, though with tea instead of juice. After breakfast was finished, G didn’t spare another moment and went to his room. Most likely getting ready for whatever he was planning to do. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Paps?” Frisk called, getting the skeleton’s attention. “What’s a Fell universe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Ah, you’ll learn that after you’ve gotten ready, don’t worry. I have a little lesson plan for you. Hm... You’ll need some new clothes too. You’re still in your pajamas...” He mumbled. “Don’t you worry, you can borrow....” His voice trailed off, studying Frisk once more. They’re.... Much smaller compared to G. His clothes would fall right off them. So Paps’ own clothes would be out of the question. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Hm... I think...” Ah, he and his brother didn’t think this through. “Why don’t you wash up in the bathroom and by the time you’re done, I’ll have your clothes washed?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um... That quickly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With how much clothes G goes through, I have learned ways to keep up with his laziness.” Paps replied, dryly. “Though, perhaps I’m being too hard on him... He does do a lot of outside work. Things I couldn’t bring myself to do... Ah! But don’t worry about that. Go on! Shoo! To the bathroom with you! Go on!!” He waved Frisk away, leading them upstairs. They laughed a little, but did as they were requested. Paps awaited by the bathroom door while Frisk was preparing for a shower. Eventually, they cracked open the door just enough to shove their dirty clothes out before shutting it once more. Paps once more went to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Frisk was clean and wearing clean clothes, Papyrus guided them downstairs to the basement behind the kitchen wall. On the back wall was a large screen, with a desk directly under it. Several other desks and counters were against the wall, with a variety of different papers scattered everywhere. Only one desk was neatly organized and had a file cabinet beside it. Paps grabbed an office chair and dragged it over to the desk that had the giant screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Now, if you’re going to try to understand how the multiverse functions, it’s good to begin with the basics!” He beams, patting the back of the chair. Frisk took their seat and watched on as Paps tinkered with something on the desk. Suddenly, the screen lit up, showing some sort of tree diagram. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“First and foremost, the alpha, beta and the omega universes.” He straightened his back and used a laser pointer, directing it at the start of the tree diagram. “The alpha timeline being a world similar to yours and mine. Without this universe, all other universes will crumble away and we would all vanish. Other universes cannot exist without this universe.” Frisk nodded, then noticed a little patch of unnamed universes.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are those?” They asked, pointing to the cluster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, those are the Outercodes. They’re beings who came from other universes, but their universes were destroyed. One way or another, they survived and they take care of manners outside of the alternative universes.” Paps explains. “G and I don’t interact with them. If things are happening to other universes outside our control, they handle it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... You and G take care of things inside the other universes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.... Somewhat.” Paps sets aside his laser pointer. “You see Frisk, G and I come from a world similar to yours... However, we never met you in our world. We didn’t even know of your existence.” He looks downcast and lightly taps his finger against the desk. “That’s what separates us from your world, I suppose...” Frisk shifted in their seat as they watched Paps’ demeanour change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did... Something happen to your world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it still exists, but... We cannot return back. There’s something or someone holding us back. So, G and I aren’t technically Outercodes, since our universe still exists.” He explained. “But, that’s another topic for another time.” Frisk nodded. Obviously, this was a sensitive topic for Paps to talk about. Perhaps they could ask again at a different time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can you tell me about the Fell universe? I heard G mention it earlier.” They asked, hoping the topic change will change Paps’ mood. Whether it was a facade or not, Paps smiled again and regained his composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Ah, yes. I suppose we could focus on the beta universes. Firstly, they come second in the branching since other AUs tend to bounce off these two universes, one way or another. Since you asked about Fell first, allow me to explain in the greatest detail...” </span><span><br/></span> <span>As expected, this turned into an actual lecture. Frisk got the gist of it about mid-way through the lecture, but didn’t want to interrupt Paps. He seemed to be having fun. Basically, from what Frisk understood, the Fell universe was when the monsters turned more cold and more violent. Monsters would turn on one another and the phrase “kill or be killed” was the Underground’s motto. Paps was getting into the details of it all, but Frisk would have been satisfied with a simple explanation. </span></p><p> </p><p><span>“-And not to mention, the Fell Papyrus here is absolutely-” Paps cut himself off, hearing a rather loud ‘thud’ come from above. “Excuse me, Frisk, I believe we have company.” Paps bowed his head to them and quickly headed upstairs. Frisk turned around in their seat, watching Paps leave. Every part of them wanted to go and investigate. Not knowing what was happening was making them feel... Itchy. They could sit here and ponder “what if” scenarios all day long, but they won’t be satisfied until they know for sure. Besides, Paps didn’t tell them to stay here... </span><span><br/></span> <span>They pull themself away from the chair and head upstairs. They keep themself hidden behind the door while the scene unfolds before them:</span></p><p><span>There was a Sans on the floor, but he was ridiculously huge. Not just in height, but he was rather ‘big-boned’ as Frisk’s Sans would have put it. His jacket was baggy on him, with no sign of a hood, like G’s jacket. His shirt was torn in the center, showing a part of his sternum, or that piece of the ribs that hold the ribs together in the center. He also wore a spiked collar that could barely be visible from the angle Frisk was in. His jeans were torn at the knees and a chain hung on the belt loops on his pants. </span><span><br/></span> <span>G stood above him, his boot pressing against the other Sans’ ribs. The bigger one growled and glared up at him, showing a single golden fang. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known. Brother, please, step away from Jasper, if you could be so kind.” Paps requested, stepping towards the two. G was about to step back, but before he could, this “Jasper” grabbed his ankle and pushed him off, almost throwing G off his balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, get the fuck offa me you fuckin pri-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, language! We have a child downstairs, and I do not want them to hear such foul language.” Paps scolded, wagging a finger at the other. “Now. Both of you, at the table. I’ll introduce you to Frisk, but I want the two of you to behave! That means no provoking him, G and Jasper, please, keep your temper down. I understand that G most likely wasn’t hospitable, but we are in need of your assistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean the fucker had to drag me outta fuckin’ bed...” Jasper grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> drag you out of bed! You weren’t even at home you lying piece of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Language, please!</span></em><span>” Paps scolded, then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to get Frisk now. Please, for the love of everything good and sweet, </span><em><span>please</span></em><span>, don’t fight in front of them. They’ve already seen enough.” Frisk watched as the two skeletons shuffled over to the dining room, shooting glares at each other. As Paps approached the basement door, Frisk scurried back downstairs and pretended as if they didn’t see anything. </span><span><br/></span> <span>... However, they are terrible at lying. They tried way too hard to look completely, totally unaware of what happened: staring up at the ceiling, humming innocently, twiddling their thumbs, the whole act. Paps did not fall for it for a second. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...... How much did you see?” He sighed. Frisk sunk in their chair and pouted. Though, they sort of expected Paps to see through their act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw everything.... What’s Jasper’s deal? Who is he?” They asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well... Since we were going over the Fell universe, you understand already to a certain degree. This Sans used to be in that Fell universe. I’ve been calling him Jasper, after the name of a stone, for a while now to differentiate him from my brother or Sans from the alpha universe.” He explains, leaning against his desk. “He’s... Not exactly a Sans you’d know. It’s probably better to treat him as if he’s a different individual. After all, he does have different life experiences in comparison to the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t mind going by Jasper instead of Sans?” Frisk asked for clarification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he does, he hasn’t said a word to me.” Paps states. “Now, he shouldn’t be aggressive towards you, but if he does, know that myself and G are here to make sure you’re safe.” Frisk nodded and hopped off the seat. Paps guided them upstairs and back to the dining room. There, Jasper was seen leaning back in his chair, one arm over the back of it. G kept his gaze locked on the other, with his elbows rested against the table, and bouncing his leg. As soon as Frisk came into Jasper’s view, a brow perked up and kept his gaze on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jasper, this is Frisk. They came from one of the alternate timelines from the Alpha universe.” Paps introduced. “Frisk, this is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They get the gist, mom.” Jasper huffed, then flashed a grin at Frisk. “I take it he told ya why he calls me Jasper rather than Sans, right?” They nodded. “Did he also tell ya he nicknames everyone from different universes? He calls your Fell version Bumbles.” Paps’ shoulders stiffen as a light blush paints his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jasper!” Paps scolded, making Jasper cackle and lean further back in his chair. Frisk can’t help but smile a bit and G even let out a tiny chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon Paps, it’s kinda sweet that you give ‘em all nicknames.” G states. Paps lets out a soft huff and averts his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kid, what’s your story? Ya here cuz himbo here wants your help or something?” Jasper asks. Which makes G murmur under his breath,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so far from being that and you know it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m here because G offered me a place to stay for the night.” Frisk explained. Paps suddenly stood up straight. “I know you guys need help and all, and it’s nice to be aware of this sort of stuff, but... I really don’t know how I can help.” Paps turned his attention to G, his expression hardening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You neglected to tell me this.” He said, coldly. G sunk in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry. It was a rough night, alright? Lots of shit happened to me and and kid, so I just thought I’d just, y’know...” He sighs. “Look, I wasn’t trying to hide that from you. I’ve just got a lot on my mind, Paps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is important information though, Sans!” Paps scolds. There’s a tone in his voice or perhaps he used G’s real name, but either way, it makes G flinch and his sockets widen. “This could be too much for them to handle and I’m under the assumption that they agreed to to help us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paps, I’m sorry! What do you want me to do? Go back in time?! Cut me some slack here!” G snaps. Jasper looks between the two and slowly slips out of his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, does that mean I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SIT DOWN.” Both Paps and G shout. Without another word, Jasper took his seat back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, if I could say something...” Frisk spoke up. “I want to help. I don’t want whoever is killing Gasters to keep doing this. I’m just.... Unclear what you expect me to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s it?” Paps asked, relaxing a bit. “Well then. In that case, let me explain. Since </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is bad at explaining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m tryin’ my best.” G mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need you to accompany G when he does his field work. He has a tendency to overlook details and I have to remain here to watch for anything that occurs in the multiverse. We’ve noticed you have a knack for paying attention to small details and finding things on your first try.” Paps stated. Frisk nods and turns their attention back to Jasper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s he doing here?” They ask. Jasper snarls at them, as if they said something offensive to him, but G interrupts,</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Questioning. That’s all you have to worry about kiddo.” He sits up and sighs. “So, we have an answer from ya, kid? Or you wanna head back home? No one’s guilting ya. We just need all the help we can get.” Frisk glances at the skeletons before them. </span><span><br/></span> <span>This all seemed much bigger than they could ever suspect. They always sort of guessed there was much more going on when they first encountered Gaster, but never something that would span across different universes. Having a human on their side would help a lot too, should they run into danger. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Then the haunting memory of that Gaster dying before their eyes flashed in their mind. Someone was out there, hurting innocent monsters. Someone is still out there, waiting to strike once more. Ready to take another life. Someone’s lover, someone’s family, someone’s friend.... If Frisk could help bring this to an end.... Then the answer was crystal clear. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do I start?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>